Flat flexible circuit members, such as flat flexible cables, are widely employed in electrical and electronic devices. The typical flat flexible circuit member is an elongated flexible structure having a width many times greater than its thickness. A plurality of electrically conductive traces extend in a parallel array along the length of the flat flexible circuit member, and an insulating web supports and protects the conductive traces. The insulating web may be disposed along one or both sides of the electrically conductive traces. Means are provided for exposing the electrically conductive traces at selected locations. For example, the protective and insulating web may be removed adjacent one end of the flat flexible circuit member to expose the electrically conductive traces and to enable the flat flexible circuit member to be mechanically and electrically mounted to a connector.
Flat flexible circuit members typically extend from one electrical connector to another. The electrical connectors in turn are mounted on printed circuit boards or the like. The prior art connectors used with flat flexible circuit members have been fairly complex and costly. More particularly, the prior art connectors for flat flexible circuit members have required a precisely manufactured housing in which a plurality of separate electrically conductive contacts are securely mounted. The housing of the prior art connector typically includes a slot precisely dimensioned to receive the flat flexible circuit member. The electrically conductive contacts are disposed in the housing to be urged against the conductive traces on the flat flexible circuit member upon insertion of the flat flexible circuit member into the slot.
Many prior are connectors for flat flexible circuit members include a housing having members which are movable to urge the contacts and the flat flexible circuit member toward one another. Examples of these types of prior art connectors include the many known zero insertion force connectors which permit the flat flexible circuit member to be easily inserted into an open slot in the housing, and then which move members relative to one another to achieve the required electrical connection.
One example of an electrical connector for flat flexible cables is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,421 which issued to Hasenauer on Nov. 24, 1964. The connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,421 is specifically intended to connect a circuit board to a flat flexible cable and to other circuit members. More particularly, the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,421 includes a rectangular housing having a central rectangular opening therein. A plurality of spring contact members are disposed in the rectangular opening. The opening is dimensioned to receive an edge of the circuit board with the flat flexible cable effectively folded over the circuit board edge. This combination of the circuit board and the folded flat flexible cable is inserted into the slot and is retained in that inserted position by a cover plate having a pair of retaining clips at each end. The rectangular housing securely holds the flat flexible cable against the edge of the circuit card. Thus, the conductors on the flat flexible cable make contact with the terminals on the circuit board and with the spring contacts in the housing.
Another prior art electrical connector for a flexible circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,951 which issued to Maheux on Oct. 22, 1974. The connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,951 is specifically intended to connect a circuit board or an IC package to a flat flexible cable. The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,951 includes a resilient support member having an opening formed in one surface. The opening is dimensioned to biasingly receive the circuit card or IC package with the flat flexible cable wrapped thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,364 which issued to Shapiro et al on Dec. 2, 1975, shows still another apparatus for making electrical connection with a flat flexible cable. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,364 includes a base having a centrally disposed anvil over which a flat flexible cable may be disposed. An upper housing also is provided with a plurality of generally U-shaped electrical contacts disposed therein. The arms of the U-shaped contacts are dimensioned to biasingly extend over both the anvil and the flat flexible cable which is folded over the anvil. The housing is constructed to guide the U-shaped contacts over the flat flexible cable and the anvil.
Still another prior art connector for flat flexible cables is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,319 which issued to Olsson on Oct. 3, 1972. The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,319 is very similar to the previously described U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,364 in that the flat flexible cable is draped over an anvil-like structure, and the combination of the anvil and the flat flexible cable is urged between the arms of a U-shaped electrical contact. The U-shaped electrical contacts of U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,319 are mounted in a housing. Still another similar structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,917 which issued to Then et al on Jan. 30, 1979.
All of the above described connectors include precisely manufactured housings having electrical contacts mounted therein, and which are specifically constructed to achieve electrical connection between a flat flexible cable and the contacts mounted in the housing. These prior art structures are both complex and costly.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an inexpensive yet reliable connector for electrically connecting a plurality of flat flexible circuit members to one another.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an electrical connector for flat flexible circuit members that does not require any electrical contacts.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a connector for flat flexible circuit members that is easy to manufacture and simple to use.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a connector for flat flexible circuit members that can be used a plurality of times without damaging either the connector or the flat flexible circuit members mounted therein.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide a connector for flat flexible circuit members that achieves a secure and locked mating of the circuit members to one another with a minimum of moving parts.